


第一次做爱

by Deer_inSept



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deer_inSept/pseuds/Deer_inSept





	第一次做爱

史蒂夫对于第一次和托尼做爱总有着说不完的顾虑。  
交往的时长不够、还没有学习到足够多的性知识（他甚至请求贾维斯整理了一份从爱抚到清理的性教育读本）、当天情绪不对都能使他好不容易鼓起的勇气一消而散。  
而托尼完全不管这么多。  
刚好那天史蒂夫参加一个协议签署穿着笔挺的西装，刚好托尼完成了一个困扰他十几天的模型渲染，刚好贾维斯通知托尼他订购的安全套和润滑剂已经送到他的卧室了。

幸好那支老冰棍现在对接吻已是熟能生巧了。  
托尼一边仰着头和史蒂夫接吻，一边迷迷糊糊地想着。  
很好，现在抱住他的腰，把手放在那该死的性感的美国翘臀上，当你开始揉捏它时，他会明白这下流的性暗示的。  
“托尼……”史蒂夫似乎是吓了一跳，但还是没有阻止托尼的小动作，他把他的舌头从托尼嘴里拔出来，舔舔他濡湿的小胡子，疑问地看向他。  
“没有人会不期待和深爱的人做爱的。”托尼这么告诉史蒂夫，“别紧张大兵。我会教你的。”

托尼将史蒂夫整齐塞在裤腰里的衬衫扯出来，摸上他精干的腰身，“亲爱的，放松一点儿……”他摩挲着史蒂夫结实的背肌，“你太僵硬了……有我呢。”  
史蒂夫那双好看的蓝眼睛染上了几分情欲的痕迹，他将头埋在托尼的肩窝处，一副任你为所欲为的模样。托尼在心里小小地欢呼了一声，随后试探般地将自己挤进史蒂夫的双腿间。史蒂夫微微分开了腿，隔着衬衫亲吻托尼的肩膀。托尼摸过史蒂夫的肩胛，一直摸到史蒂夫的腰窝，他坏心眼地在腰窝处浅浅地打了一个圈。然后他摸进了史蒂夫的裤子里。  
史蒂夫终于把脸抬起来了。他吻上托尼，让托尼的手不得不停下来去应付这个潮湿的吻。史蒂夫捏了捏托尼的下巴，托尼意会般张开嘴，两个人的喘息便吞没在喉咙里。  
史蒂夫甚至游刃有余地单手解开了托尼衬衫扣子，像刚刚托尼对他做的那样抱住托尼的腰，顺着腰线一直往下摸，最后停在了那两瓣圆翘的屁股上。  
“想让我揉揉它么？托尼？”托尼仰着头，史蒂夫含着托尼的喉结，含糊地问道。  
该死的，这金发大兵怎么这么会！他不是处男吗！托尼在心里恶狠狠地咒骂道，但仅仅是想到这双手是属于史蒂夫的就可以让他的身体开始颤抖。  
“史蒂夫……我渴求你……”

史蒂夫捏了两下托尼的屁股，直接将托尼抱去了床上，将他结结实实地压在身下。他将唇轻轻地贴在托尼的唇边，一遍又一遍喊托尼的名字。托尼闭了闭眼，一个深呼吸之后语速极快地说道：“润滑剂和套子在床头柜里，先用手指扩张再插进来，要是敢让我疼那就别做了。”托尼盯着天花板，顿了顿又补充道，“永远别做了。”  
史蒂夫分开托尼的腿，侧着身体挤进了托尼的双腿间，用胯压住了托尼的右腿。然后他挺了挺腰，两人的下体只隔着布料摩擦在一起。托尼环住史蒂夫的肩膀，微微抬起身方便史蒂夫把他碍事的衬衫脱掉。史蒂夫随手将两人的衬衫和西裤扔到衣物篓里，顺便摸索着从衣柜里拿出了安全套与润滑剂。  
托尼在史蒂夫的吻和磨蹭下已经硬了，贴身的白色内裤顶出了不小的形状。史蒂夫隔着内裤安抚般地摸摸小托尼，便挑起内裤的边缘，直接伸手进去套弄托尼的阴茎。  
“史蒂夫……脱掉它……”托尼要求着。  
史蒂夫毫无心理障碍地脱掉了它，毕竟之前也不是没有过情到浓时相互打手枪。史蒂夫握住托尼的柱身，低下头就含住了它。托尼的喘息声更重，他看着那颗金棕色的头颅埋在自己的胯间，不自觉地将自己往史蒂夫的嘴里插得更深。史蒂夫用力地收缩着喉口，托尼的阴茎被湿湿嗒嗒的津液弄得发亮。  
托尼急促地喘息着，他能感觉到自己的全身都在发烫。“史蒂夫……再快些！”托尼艰难地说道。史蒂夫加快了吞吐的速度，每一次都含到最深。  
“放开……！我要射了……！”托尼惊慌地推搡史蒂夫的肩，他可不想把腥臊的精液直接射进史蒂夫殷红的嘴巴里。可史蒂夫不仅没有放开，反而给了托尼一个深喉，还在托尼射的时候吮吸着他的阴茎。直到托尼再也射不出什么东西来，史蒂夫才吐出有些疲软的阴茎，他舔了舔还带有银丝的龟头，用手指点点它，“做得好。”  
托尼泄力般躺在床上，他也不知道他哪里做得好了，也许是今天在美国队长的嘴里坚持超过了十分钟？

史蒂夫沾满润滑剂的手指一点点塞进托尼的后穴，他尝试抽动手指，但紧得几乎没法动。史蒂夫一只手还在托尼的屁股里，另一只手撑着他让他重新压回托尼的身上。他和托尼接吻，试图分散托尼的注意力，“放松点儿……我不会弄疼你，相信我……”  
托尼被他的舌尖追逐得有些脑子发昏，但他还是能想起第一次见到那根超级老二的惊讶——不会疼？开什么玩笑？  
但他可是钢铁侠——当初反应堆插进胸口的时候他都没觉得疼到受不了——况且想插进他身体的还是美国队长的老二！  
史蒂夫忙着给托尼扩张，额头都沁出了汗。托尼将自己全身心地交给史蒂夫，还有空回想刚刚那场热辣的口交都没让超级士兵热出一身汗来。当托尼终于适应了史蒂夫在他屁股里进进出出的手指后，绝望地发现史蒂夫好像还没有进来干他的意思。  
“可以了，史蒂夫，可以了……”托尼再三确认道，“快插进来……”  
史蒂夫皱起他好看的眉头，蓝眼睛里尽是不赞同之色——他就差直接对着全身泛红的钢铁侠说“No”了——  
“你他妈的……把你的屌插进来！”托尼略带哭腔地喊道，“史蒂夫……快干我……”  
比手指更加粗长滚烫的东西抵上了托尼的穴口，史蒂夫一寸一寸挤开托尼柔软的肠道，他不住地亲吻托尼的汗湿的头发，抚摸托尼大腿内侧的软肉。那青筋暴起的凶悍东西只进去了半截，强烈的快感便直窜托尼的头顶。他开始耳鸣，听不见史蒂夫一遍又一遍地说爱他，似乎有电流从尾椎窜上来，直到在头皮炸开烟花。史蒂夫摆动腰肢开始操他，他控制不住自己的喘息频率，越来越急促的呼吸使他不得不咬住下唇来强忍住依然变调的呻吟。  
急速的抽插使润滑剂都变成了白沫，一圈又一圈粘在托尼的穴口。托尼感觉到他的大腿正在痉挛，却忍不住将腰挺得更高。极度的兴奋与满足使史蒂夫结实的背肌都在颤栗。  
史蒂夫意识到他应该试着去找托尼的前列腺，试着让他的小胡子爱人更加舒服一点儿，于是他不断变换着角度在托尼的屁股里进出。  
“唔——”托尼突然睁大双眼，焦糖色的眼里隐隐藏着一湾水，“再顶顶那——就是那，史蒂夫……”  
史蒂夫当然知道他找对了地方，凭借着四倍耐力与力量顶弄那小小的突起。托尼又一次射了，史蒂夫让他把无力的双腿盘在他的腰上，亲亲他胸口蓝色的反应堆，将精液喷射进托尼搅动着的肠道里。  
“史蒂夫……”托尼除了他的名字，脑海中几乎一片空白，他喃喃道，“史蒂夫……”  
“嗯。”史蒂夫低声回答道，“我也爱你。”

彩蛋：  
“贾，解释一下。”托尼揉揉酸痛的腰，咬牙切齿地看着那一箱完全不属于他尺寸的安全套。  
“Sir，从力量、体型等数据上来看，这是没有经过计算就得出的结论。”  
“你怎么不从经验和技巧上来看！”  
贾维斯沉默下来，并没有回答他家Sir即使从技巧上看，队长也丝毫不逊色，毕竟是贾维斯亲自引导四倍学习力的队长如何一步步吃掉他家Sir的。


End file.
